Dr. Bruce A. Havens will be joining the combined Orthodontics Residency/Oral Biology Ph.D. program. Bruce will be coming from UCLA where he obtained a B.S. in Biology as well as his D.D.S. degree. He has been involved in a variety of research programs in the Department of Neurobiology and the Department of Anatomy and Cell Biology at UCLA starting in 1889. He has received several awards in recognition of his research accomplishments and has co-authored two abstracts published in the Soc. Neurosci. Abstr. in 1994 and 1996 for work done in the laboratory of Dr. Carolyn House.